


Sweet to tongue and sound to eye

by Woldy



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan, The Demon's Lexicon
Genre: Canon Related, Community: femslash10, Dancing, Demons, F/F, One Shot, POV Female Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nice girls didn't summon demons, if nice girls never  knew how it felt to live by your wits and your footsteps, then Mae was glad she wasn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet to tongue and sound to eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preromantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/gifts).



> This story is set after _The Demon's Lexicon_ (for which it contains spoilers), but before _The Demon's Covenant_. I haven't yet read _TDC _but I'm guessing this is AU from that story. The title is from Christina Rossetti's poem 'Goblin Market'. This was betaed by the fabulous [](http://nuclearsugars.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nuclearsugars**](http://nuclearsugars.dreamwidth.org/).

"This is Abbots Hill," said the taxi driver, pulling to a stop. "Are you sure about this, love? D'you want me to wait?"

Mae looked out onto an unlit lane, and a small unkempt cottage. Judging by the missing roof tiles and overgrown garden, the cottage had been empty for some time.

"I'll be fine," Mae said, handing over the money.

"If you have any trouble then give me a call, all right? Place like this isn't safe for a young girl on her own."

_If this goes wrong, I'll be beyond the help of a taxi_ Mae thought.

"I'll be careful," she said firmly, and got out of the cab.

The driver hesitated, giving her a doubtful look in his mirror, and then drove away. The taillights receded into the distance, and then Mae was alone in the dark road.

In her wallet was a business card with tonight's directions scribbled on the back: _down the hill from the cottage, turn right, and follow the track to the ruined abbey_. It was more prosaic than the directions to the previous Goblin Market, and Mae wondered if _straight on to the moon_ had been Alan's attempt at romance. If so, it hadn't worked: this was about her and Jamie, not Alan, or Nick, or anyone else.

Jamie was safe at home tonight, insofar as anyone could be safe from magicians and demons. The sandy-haired magician who spared their lives had threatened, "I will be back to collect." Mae wasn't fool enough to ignore his warning. She needed to be ready; she needed allies. Which meant finding Merris Cromwell.

Mae pulled a torch from her bag, switched it on, and started walking. She heard the Goblin Market before she saw it: a low drumbeat reverberating in the air. Then she crested the hill and looked out over the market in the ruined abbey.

She guessed that the abbey had been abandoned for five hundred years, since the time of Henry VIII. Now, bright market stalls leaned against the crumbling stone walls, and swinging lanterns shone pools of light onto their wares. The sellers called out to Mae as she passed: "Tell your future, my love?" , "Come buy apple cider!" , "Charms! Get your charms!"

Mae stopped at the charms stall and the woman smiled in recognition.

"You found it, then?"

"Yes, thank you for the directions," Mae said. "I'll have a couple of talismans, please."

"Can't be too careful," the woman said, nodding.

_Don't I know it_ Mae thought. Jamie was still thinner than he should be, and he'd been terribly pale and frightened when he wore the demon's mark. If they'd known about demons and Jamie had been wearing a talisman, none of it would have ever happened.

The talismans were intricately woven out of bones, crystals and silk thread, designed to hang on a leather band around your neck. Mae was wearing one already — she'd worn it ever since the night ravens attacked Alan and Nick; the night she went to them for help.

Mae tucked the talismans into the pocket of her bag, and went in search of Merris.

At the far end of the abbey, people were gathering around an open area. As Mae approached, the dancers sprung into action, their red dresses a splash of colour against the dark sky. She recognised Sin almost immediately: her movements were the most graceful and precise, her dark hair and bright skirt whirling.

Mae glanced around for Merris, guessing that she wouldn't be far from Sin. She spotted Merris behind the stall closest to the circle of dancers, and skirted around the edge of the crowd to approach her.

"I think I owe you a favour," said Mae.

"That's what I like to hear," Merris said dryly. She turned away from the dancers, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Mae. "You can tell Alan that he's not getting any more favours from me. Given that we've still got a world to inhabit, I gather he changed his mind?"

"No, he didn't," Mae said calmly. "But that's his business, not mine. I'm here on my own account. I don't depend on anybody, and I do repay my debts. You helped me and my brother."

"And what are you proposing to do for me in return?" Merris asked, her eyes sharp.

Mae's heart was racing as if it was trying to catch up with the drumbeat. She said "I can dance."

Merris gave her a long, considering look. "Very well. Sin will be dancing tonight. You can join her."

"Perfect," Mae said, holding her gaze. "I'll do it."

There was a spatter of applause, and then Sin came running up to them.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Merris," Sin said. Her eyes flickered over to Mae and back to Merris, an implicit question.

Merris gave an unpleasant smile that reminded Mae of a dog baring its teeth. She said "I've found you a partner."

Sin turned to face Mae, and after a moment, recognition registered on her face. "You danced with Nick at the last market. You did pretty well for a beginner."

Sin's tone was cool, but perhaps she was just taking her lead from Merris. Mae remembered how affectionate Sin was with her little brother and sister at the previous Goblin Market, and gambled that Sin would understand the instinct to protect.

"I was dancing for my brother then," Mae said, and saw Sin's expression soften. "I'm Mae, in case you don't remember."

Sin's tone was friendlier as she said "Well Mae, I hope you can remember the steps."

Mae recalled every detail of her first summoning dance. Then she had cut the circle under Merris's instruction, but now Merris merely offered her a knife. The knife was sharp, with symbols etched into the blade. Mae took it, bent low over the damp grass, and made a deep, clean cut in the earth.

First came the outer circle to contain the demon, a circle like the one that had trapped Nick. Mae walked carefully backwards in an arc and pulled the knife through the ground behind her, fingers curled tightly around the blade. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sin doing the same, moving with the speed and precision of long practice.

At the edge of the summoning circles Merris was placing the charms that would protect onlookers if this went wrong. _It mustn't go wrong,_ Mae told herself, _you can't make a mistake._

Mae completed her circle with one more slice of the blade. She walked to its centre and began to cut the lines that radiated outwards like the spokes of a wheel. Then there were two smaller intersecting circles, symbolising the meeting of their world and the world of the demons. The knife stuck against something in the soil, and Mae gripped harder and tugged until the blade moved again.

Finally, she cut the communication lines that enabled dancers to speak with the demons. Tonight, Mae didn't intend to speak to the demon, but Sin would be bargaining on behalf of a girl who waited nervously at the edge of the circle. Mae's job was simply to share a few seconds of her life with the demon in the dance.

Merris was waiting with a tray of fever fruit, and she gave a curt nod of approval as Mae returned the knife. Sin was already biting into a slice of fever fruit, her head tilted back to reveal the pale line of her throat, and Mae remembered Alan's explanation: _"It's often couples...the fever fruit lowers inhibitions..."_.

With the fever fruit coursing through her veins Mae had wanted everything more, wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted to fuck. She looked at Sin now and saw her pupils grow wide, her lips part, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

Mae didn't need the fever fruit to be attracted to Sin: she'd found Sin beautiful from the first glimpse of her as the star of the dance. The fruit couldn't give Mae any feelings that weren't already present, and if her inhibitions were lowered, well... It was good that Jamie wasn't here to see it.

Mae picked up a piece of the golden fruit and dropped it into her mouth. Thick, rich juice exploded on her tongue, sweet and addictive. She took a second piece, closing her eyes to focus on the taste.

When Mae opened her eyes again, the world was different: brighter, sharper. She was aware of the breeze tickling her skin, of the heady scent of fever fruit, and the sound of the drums calling her to dance. Mae glanced at Sin and their eyes met. Sin's red lips curled into a smile, and she lifted her hand to her mouth, sucking the last of the juice from her fingers.

"Shall we dance?" Sin asked, and for a moment Mae couldn't find the breath to respond.

"Yes," she said. "Let's."

In a clear voice Sin announced "I call on the demon they named Zusara in Sumer. I call on she who loves the sun, and haunts the desert. I call on the demon of mirages, whose promises lead men to their deaths. I call on Zusara!"

They took their places by the summoning circles, and Sin caught her eye. Mae took a deep breath, nodded, and on the next thud of the bass they sprung forwards in synchrony.

Demons would only come if you offered them something, and they craved intense emotions and sensations. Dancing was like walking a tightrope: if you were too reserved the demon wouldn't appear; too careless and the demon would take you. Mae thought of Sin in the adjacent circle, her sure steps and lithe body, and put her desire for Sin into every gesture: the swing of her hips, the sway of her shoulders.

Mae whirled around the two small circles, feet following the dark cuts in the earth, and then she was dancing along the communication lines parallel to Sin. Sin had one hand on her skirt and the other trailed down her neck and over her breasts like the hand of a lover. Mae stared, imagining how Sin's breast would feel beneath her hand, and in that moment she missed her step.

Time seemed to almost stop as Mae tilted sideways, the earth and sky spinning around her. It was like falling from the rooftop — no, worse, a thousand times worse, because if she fell now then she would be possessed, a prisoner in her own body. Her skin prickled like the buzz of electricity, and Mae knew the demon was reaching for her.

Mustering everything she had, Mae twisted in mid-air, arms flailing as she fought for balance, and then her foot slammed down onto the line cut into the earth. In an instant, everything flooded back — and Mae forced herself to move with the thud of the drumbeat. She fixed her eyes on the ground and almost ran along the final communication line before coming to a final, juddering halt.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Mae sucked in a breath and willed herself to stop shaking. It had been too close, but the demon hadn't taken her. She was still here, still breathing, still herself.

A tiny glowing light appeared at the point where the two summoning circles met, and then flames burst from the ground. Fire crackled around the edge of the circles, the flames rising to Mae's shoulder. The sudden shock of heat made her skin sting.

A demon was rising from the flames, forming the shape of a tall, full-figured woman. The demon's eyes were dark, and they fixed licentiously on Mae, sliding slowly down her body and then back up, as though savouring a treat. Then it turned to face Sin.

"Cynthia, my dear," the demon said, mouth curving into a smile that revealed two sharp fangs, like a snake. "So nice to see you again. Who is your lovely friend?"

"Her name is Mae," Sin replied, her voice barely audible over the crackle of the flames. "We danced for you, Zusara, so you owe us service."

"The dance was unusually...exciting," the demon said, sounding amused. Its gaze flickered over Mae again, and Mae forced herself not to flinch. "What service do you require?"

The demon towered over Sin, but she didn't look intimidated. Sin's shoulders were squared, her chin was high, and when she spoke it was in a tone of command, as though she'd never considered that the demon might refuse.

"There is a first-tier mark I want removed. Will you do that in exchange for the dance?"

"Is that all, Cynthia? You don't want anything for yourself? A little favour? A gift?"

"You've heard my bargain," Sin retorted. "Will you remove the mark?"

The demon sighed. "I'll remove it," she said, sounding bored. "Put the mark in the flame."

The girl standing beside Merris came forwards, and held her arm over the flames. Mae saw the fire spark briefly, and then the girl stepped away, rubbing her arm. Merris inspected the girl's arm and then nodded at Sin.

Sin's voice rang out again, and Mae strained to hear it over the noise of the fire.

"Zusara, demon of the sun and of the deserts, you have performed service for me. I dismiss you!"

The demon wavered for a moment, the flames fluttering like a clothesline in the wind, and then the fire died. Within a few seconds there was only blackened grass and the steady beat of the Goblin Market drums.

As soon as the flames vanished Sin broke from her circle, but she didn't go to Merris. Instead, she ran across to Mae.

"You almost fell! Do you realise what could have happened?"

"I'm fine," Mae said, meeting Sin's eyes. "I just — I was distracted by..."

Sin's hand came up to touch Mae's cheek, the palm warm and soft against her skin.

"You need to be more careful," Sin said, her voice low and urgent, and Mae turned her face towards the touch.

"I know," said Mae, and kissed Sin's palm. Sin's breath stuttered.

Through the buzz of the fever fruit, the world seemed so clear. There were the flickering lights and sounds of the Market, the ever-present drums, and there was Sin, close, and bright, and beautiful.

"I was distracted by you," Mae said simply.

Sin glanced over her shoulder at where Merris was talking to the girl they had helped.

"Not here," Sin said, catching Mae's wrist.

Sin led her away from the dancers and into the throng of the market. They hurried past several stalls, ignoring the people who called out to them, and then Sin darted through the ruin of an archway. The market was only feet away, but here they were alone under the dark sky, the hillside stretching out beneath them.

"It's okay if it's just the fever fruit," Sin said, releasing her wrist. "Market people won't judge you for wanting. They know what the fruit does and they need us to dance."

"If I cared about being judged then I wouldn't have pink hair," Mae said.

Sin smiled. "I guessed that."

"Besides, it's not just the fruit," said Mae, as certain of that as she was of anything in the world, and leaned in for a kiss.

Sin's mouth tasted of lipstick and fever fruit, tangy and sweet. Mae cupped Sin's face with her hands, kissed her again, and Sin's lips parted beneath hers.

Mae had kissed girls before, but never like this, never with adrenalin and fever fruit running hotly in her blood. Sin leaned into her, and Mae wrapped her arms around Sin's waist, Sin's breasts press against her ribcage. There was a nip at her bottom lip, and Mae tasted blood on her tongue but she didn't stop, didn't even pause for breath.

"What do you want?" Sin murmured between kisses.

"Everything," Mae said, sliding her hand down the curve of Sin's back.

"Be careful what you wish for," Sin replied, in a low voice, and her tone sent shivers down Mae's spine.

"What do you want?" Mae said, throwing the question back like a challenge, and Sin smiled against her mouth.

"I'll show you."

Fingers caught Mae's hand, guiding it down across the line of Sin's hip, and between her legs. Mae pressed her hand there, bunching up the fabric of the skirt, and Sin made an urgent choked noise.

Without the fever fruit this might be awkward, too greedy and anonymous. Mae was sure this was the kind of thing her parents and teachers wouldn't approve of, the kind that 'nice girls' didn't do. Well, if nice girls didn't summon demons, if nice girls never knew how it felt to live by your wits and your footsteps, then Mae was glad she wasn't like that.

"Yes," Mae said, not sure which of them she was trying to convince, and slid her hand under Sin's skirt.

She traced up the smooth line of Sin's thigh, and then found fabric again, hot and wet against her fingers. Mae felt for the spot that would make Sin moan, and was rewarded with a gasp.

"Please," Sin breathed, her fingers tightening around Mae's arm.

Mae slid her hand inside the elastic, crooked her fingers, and Sin writhed.

"Whatever you need," Mae said "just tell me. There are no tricks with me, you don't need to worry about what you promise."

Sin moaned when Mae slipped two fingers inside her, and canted her hips towards Mae's hand. Mae kissed the damp skin of Sin's neck and tried to match her movements to Sin's reactions, every breath and thrust. Their bodies fell into rhythm with the drums again, and it seemed only seconds, less time than it took them to dance, before Sin shuddered and clenched around her fingers.

Sin was still for a moment, and Mae withdrew her hand. Then Mae felt Sin's hand stroke the line of her hip.

"Now it's your turn," Sin said breathlessly, and dropped to her knees on the grass.

"Hold my hair?" she asked, looking up at Mae through thick, dark lashes. "It's no fun when it gets in my mouth."

Mae wrapped both hands in Sin's hair, anchoring herself, and held on. Sin seemed to know how what she needed, and Mae surrendered to the feel of Sin's mouth and fingers, giving up any pretence of control. The tension built and built, and Mae bit her lip to stop herself crying out. She came hard, fisting Sin's hair, with the drums of the Goblin Market thundering in her ears.

Sin got to her feet, brushing dirt from the front of her dress, and licked her lips. The red lipstick was gone now, and without it Sin's face looked softer, transformed from a femme fatale to a natural beauty. Sin pressed a kiss to Mae's cheek, and Mae closed her eyes.

She could feel the effects of the fever fruit wearing off, her pulse slowing and her senses dimming. The urgency and desperation ebbed away, and Mae no longer felt as though ever hour should be lived as though it were her last. She was ordinary again: tired, and drained from the dance.

When Mae opened her eyes, she found Sin watching her.

"Do you always...after dancing?" Mae asked on impulse, and immediately regretted it. "Not that it's my business if you do, or who you do it with—"

Sin lifted a finger to Mae's lips, silencing her. "I don't always," she said, "but if you danced with me again, then I might consider it."

Mae found herself smiling. "I don't know if I'll dance again, but I meant what I said. This wasn't only the fever fruit."

"The fruit is a convenient excuse for those who want it," said Sin, with a shrug.

"I don't look for excuses," Mae told her.

The noise of the market grew suddenly louder as a group passed the archway, and they both looked round.

"I should probably be getting back, anyway," Sin said. "Merris doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sin took a step towards the archway and then paused, looking at Mae. It was hard to read her expression in the dim light, but Mae thought she saw a flicker of longing and, perhaps, hope. Mae followed her, they stepped back into the lights, and walked together through the Goblin Market.


End file.
